Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Vader13
Hallo Vader13! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Vader13!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Revan1188 9:53, 22. Oktober 2007 (CEST) ---- Ein herzliches Willkommen auch von mir. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Ilya 19:51, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Herzlich Willkommen! Bei Fragen steht hier jeder bereit! Inaktiver Benutzer 14:08, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) danke Auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkommen Bild:--).gif --Benji321 18:13, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Was willst du denn genau für eine Hilfestellung? Probleme mit Bildern, Infoboxen oder Babeln? Inaktiver Benutzer 14:34, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi und willkommen bei Jedipedia: Wenn du fragen zur gestaltung deiner Benutzerseite hast, dann sag bescheid ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 14:44, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ich weis nicht wie ich das orden kann und ich würde gerrn Babel einbauen und z.b hab ich gesehen: dieser user hat die Executor in der Garage stehen und ich würde gern das auch mit dem arc-170 machen freue mich auf baldige hilfe (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vader13 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:06, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST)) :Du kannst dir hier eigene Babeln erstellen. Du musst dich aber zwischen großen oder kleinen Entscheiden...das was du auf deiner Seite hast sind die kleinen. Du kannst die Babeln außerdem gut mit deiner Infobox verbinden, indem du sie in den Abschnitt Babel verschiebst...dort hast du ja auch das Jedipedianer Babel. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:22, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Tipp: Diskussionsbeiträge immer unterschreiben, dies machst mit vier Tilden (~) oder mit dem Button beim Bearbeiten (vorletzer Button rechts) Boba 18:06, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) wo soll ich die infos über die ARC´s in der 'Schlacht von Muunilinst einbauen????Vader13 07:39, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bekomme das bild von obi-wan-KEnobi nicht in mein BAbel Vader13 07:50, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Welches Bild? Dann versuche ich das mal... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:21, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::hat sich erledigt danke und ich hab einen beitrag zu den ARC´s eingefügt ist aber noch under construnction :::Du musst für solche Antworten keine neue Überschrift setzen...sonst würde es hier irgendwann sehr voll werden. Nur bei neuen Themen neue Überschriften;-) Und signieren nicht vergessen;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 13:37, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) guck mir am samstag noch mal clone wars um die schlacht von muunilist zu merken was pasiert ist (lol) Vader13 12:25, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) wo sind die Bilder hin????Vader13 12:28, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Die JP wurde aktualisiert und seltsamerweise ist dieser Fehler leider überall aufgetreten...die Admins werden das sicher lösen können. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:33, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ach Ok thx Vader13 20:59, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) hier gibt es überall schon artikel von allem was ich über SW weiss. würde gern mit leuten an einem Artikel zusammen arbeiten damit so etwas rein kommeVader13 12:42, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Was ist denn dein Spezialgebiet? Bestimmt findet sich ein Artikel den du schreiben oder ergänzen könntest. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:30, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) hab ich freu mich auf gute zusammen arebeit :Was ist denn nun dein Spezialgebiet;-) Und benutze bitte Doppelpunkte zum einrücken...dadurch werden die Diskussionen übersichtlicher. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:50, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Spezailgebite von mir sind: Advanced Recon Comandos Empire at War Darth Vader Tie-Phantoms Spezailgebite von mir sind: Advanced Recon Comandos Empire at War Darth Vader Tie-Phantoms--Vader13 08:30, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) SWEAW: Von meiner benutzerseite ^^ Hi zurück! natürlich kannste helfen auch wenn wir nun schon fast 3 Leute sind ^^ was natürlich kein problem is Werd mal ne Bearbeitungsdiskussion einleiten PS: beim zitat von Pizza wars auf deiner benutzerseite. Wo haste das her? Gibts schon neue Teile ^^ DIE waren geil die Filme Meister Nick 20:13, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Das Zitat kommt im ersten Teil vor, als Luke, Han und Chewie gerade den Raum verlassen um Peperonie zu erschnorren;-) Und es ist bekannt, dass es keinen 3. Teil geben wird. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:34, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) cool freu mich auf gute zusammenarbeit ACHTUNG KLEINER SCHERZ!!! Wer hat bock nach Yavin4 zu fliegen und den Todesster zusammen zu kleben (Tackern und steckem geht auch) LOL Vader13 16:29, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) hab mich auch als bauarbeiter bei FOC eingetragen hab schon ein bild von yoda eingefügt :Besprich sowas aber immer erst mit den Usern die dort bereits eingetragen sind...ich glaube sogar dass du mittlerweile ausgetragen worden bist... Inaktiver Benutzer 12:19, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) : Kann sein weis ich nicht. Er arbeitet aber auch dran. --Meister Nick 11:36, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) hast du schon rükehr der Jedi-Ritter gesehen? wenn ja beim kampf mit dem Rancor kann man in einigen Szenen sehen das beim Rancor und bei luke ein dünner schwarzer film zu erkennen ist woher kommt das? Vader13 10:20, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Pizza Wars hat jemand lust ein artikel über pizza wars zu erstellen??? natürlich wenn das die Admins zulassen (ist eigentlich etwas mit Star wars) :Ich denke nicht das so ein Artikel zugelassen wird...es ist einfach eine Synchronisation zweier Fans und das gehört nicht in ein richtiges Star Wars Wiki...eventuelle kannst du es in einem Fanon Wiki versuchen, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:39, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) naja nicht schlimm! hab da mal ne frage: das imperium stezt doch auf masse? :Tut mir leid bin da nicht so der Experte...aber worauf willst du hinaus? PS: Signieren nicht vergessen ;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 13:53, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ach hab nur mit einem Kumpel gewettet er meint dass das imperium auf taktiche eingriffe setzt anstatt auf masse. Vader13 07:29, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Eine späte Antwort, aber zumindest was Sturmtruppen angeht setzen die Imps auf Masse. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:57, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) Mods zu FOC Kennt jemand ein mod für foc wo mann die Klone oder die Kus oder so spielen kann freu mich auf baldige antwort Vader13 13:44, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi, schau doch mal hier und in diesem Forenbeitrag noch einige Empfehlungen. Gruß--General Grievous 17:03, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) cool danke ach und kennst du villeicht mods für Battlefront Vader13 13:05, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, kein Problem ;) Hier gibt es auch Battlefront I + II Mods, musst nur schauen ob der jeweilige Mod für Battlefront I oder II ist. Gruß--General Grievous 17:44, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) gibt es villeicht welche auf Deutsch? kann kaum Englisch Vader13 07:47, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) hab da mal eine Frage: Was für laserschwert Kristalle gibt es?? Vader13 07:58, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Frage an alle Was würdet ihr machen wenn ihr die Macht besäßet????? Ich wüdrde sie ein setzen um alle krige zu beenden!--Vader13 10:47, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST)